Sana Kozuki
|birthdate = June 4, 2014 |height = 5'8" (173 cm) |three_sizes = 88-62-90 |weight = 61 kg (135 lbs) |status = Alive |species/race = Human/Magi |alignment = Lawful Good |ethnicity = Japanese |affiliations = Taimanin |rivals = |family_members = |love_interests = |occupation = Taimanin Gosha Academy Student (graduated) |likes = Drinking, smoking, winning bets, horse racing, tanning salons |dislikes = Being sober, losing, arrogant people |appearances = Kaiju World War: Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Kiyono Yasuno }} “Eh, what? I'm not drunk. ~Hic~” —Sana is a Taimanin swordswoman who first appeared in Kaiju World War: Part 1. She is both well-respected and notorious for being a delinquent Taimanin who draws great strength from being drunk. Appearance Personality Sana is a young carefree and happy-go-lucky woman who just does whatever she wants to do and has a very rebellious attitude that deviates from the norm of many Taimanin. While she is full of talent, she has a tendency to dislike sober efforts. She is actually a serious person who makes several times more effort than ordinary people. She thinks the figure of working hard is "uncool", so she has a strong image of a player. Her hobbies are using pachinko slot machines, betting on horse racing, going to tanning salons and engaging in alcohol and cigarettes. She becomes a sweet girl when she drinks. She often plays a pachislot in a jersey while she is off duty. Background Kaiju World War: Part 1 She was a student in Gosha Academy who was taught by Rinko Akiyama in the sword art of the Lost Sword Style before having recently graduated. Her favorite drink is the energy beer. She is often treated as having a negative impact on young people, but she is also respected by her seniors because of her skill. Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Abilities Sana is well-known for her expert abilities as a Taimanin, which makes her a very strong fighter that makes enemies fear to her presence. * Magi physiology / Extreme chi sensitivity – * Superhuman agility – * – A rather unusual ninjutsu, where the user, in this case Sana, draws power from drinking alcoholic beverages or being drunk. * Master swordsmanship – Weapon Sana's primary weapon is a large blade called the Its creator and original holder was a warlord from the Underworld who was defeated in the early Edo period and passed to the hands of Japanese Taimanin. The sword was unusually sharp and attracted many people and was long sealed as a bewitched sword. The power of the sword strengthens "the sharpness" of itself, and the more power the user uses, the sharper it becomes. Even if a regular person shakes a sword, it cuts air and creates a vacuum blade. If used by skilled masters in the handling of bewitched swords and cursed swords, they can cut particles and erase "the existence" of objects touched by the point. It is said that if use a special power amplifier (the sheath of a bewitched sword "Kongo") developed by the taimanin, it will cut space-time, but its real value is unknown. Attacks * – * – * . A powerful blow that cuts the demon and space together, it is an extremely strong extra-dimensional technique that can only be achieved by temporarily returning the sword to an amplifier (sheath) to accumulate power and making full use of the skills and aura of the top-class swordsman. The attack can cut through space, ignore the defense and slay the opponent. The surrounding space is also cut, so the execution of the technique requires the best care. Quotes * * * * * * * * Gallery Character Art Sana in action.png|Posing Concept Art Sana Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art by Shindou L Sana Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art Portraits Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Taimanin Category:Humans Category:Magi Category:Gosha Academy Students